Teddy and the Prince
by RobertaMarie
Summary: Teddy is attending her first year at Yale University. The prince of Denmark, Spencer, is also attending that same school as her and is actually seated beside Teddy in one of her classes. Spencer has a great first impression of Teddy but she could care less about him. Spencer has always believed in love at first sight, but will Teddy see it? Bad Summary I know, kill me .
1. Chapter 1

"Are you excited the prince of Denmark, Prince Spencer is in your literature class?" Kathleen, Teddy's roommate asked.

Teddy applied her eyeliner. "Should I?" She asked.

"I'm excited for you. Maybe he'll be seated next to you."

Teddy placed her eyeliner on her desk and turned around so she faced her roommate. "I doubt it. But what I don't understand is why he is attending Yale, why Yale? There are plenty of better schools in Europe."

"Maybe he wanted to get out of Europe." Kat suggested. "Maybe he wanted to experience a new environment, a new culture."

Teddy glanced down at the time on her phone. "I need to go." Teddy grabbed her bag and laptop and left.

When Teddy approached her class building, she saw a huge crowd of people crowding around it. She managed to squeeze herself through safely. Teddy, of course, was one of the first ones there in class. She found her name and number since it was assigned seating and sat down. One by one everyone started to come in. She was texting her best friend, Ivy, who is currently enrolled at college in Arizona, telling her about how crazy everything is with the prince attending school here.

A few minutes before her class was supposed to begin, her seat to the left was still empty. It seemed as if everyone was there expect for the prince. Everyone started to whisper as the prince walked in. Teddy was hoping and praying he wouldn't be seated next to her, but that didn't work because a tall, brunette, young man sat down beside her. Teddy immediately texted Ivy telling her how the prince was seated next to her and Ivy, of course the person she is, didn't believe her best friend. Ivy told her friend to take a picture but Teddy didn't want to be rude and placed her phone in front of her on the table.

"Hi." The young prince said. Teddy, at first, didn't think the prince was talking to her but then realized he had to be because nobody was seated to his left since he was on the aisle seat. "I'm Spencer."

"Hi, I'm Theodora, but everyone calls me Teddy, Your Highness…?" Teddy was a bit unsure if she should have called him that.

The young prince chuckled. "Please don't call me that, here I'm just Spencer, not a prince, just Spencer."

"I suppose that was a bit much, I apologize."

"Treat me as if I was just some normal guy and wasn't a prince or anything."

"Honestly I could care less if you're a prince or not. I'm here for one thing and one thing only. My father is paying a lot of money for me to attend this school to get an education and that is exactly what I'm going to be doing. I'm not going to be freaking out or fantasying about the prince attending this school or the prince sitting next to me or anything."

The young blonde took her computer out and turned it on when the professor entered the room, revealing her family as her screensaver. Teddy let out a huge sigh when she saw the picture of her family. She deeply misses her family and has never been this far from home, away from them this long before. She missed Gabe's jokes, PJ's bright remarks, her father's bug stories. Teddy even missed her mother's cooking surprisingly. College food wasn't that big of an upgrade but she still missed it.

"Is that your family?" Spencer asked.

Teddy nodded. "Yeah, I miss them a lot but probably not as much as you miss yours since you are in another country and I'm just a three hour plane ride away…"

After an hour and a half, the class ended and Teddy left, meeting her roommate, Kat, in front of her building.

"Hey, how is he?" Kat immediately asked. "Is he cute? Wait no, of course he is, how sexy is he?"

"Oh my gosh, you won't believe me. He sits next to me."

"No!"

"Yes! Oh my gosh, I'm so mad about that. But oh well, it's just for one semester we'll be seated next to each other."

Teddy heard someone shout her name. She stopped walking with her friend and looked to see if she saw someone she knew, but she didn't. She and Kat began to walk again and Teddy heard her name again. She looked again and saw the prince jogging after her.

"Did you need something?" I asked.

"Uh-hem. Who's this?" Kat asked.

Teddy rolled her eyes. Before she spoke, a couple of their friends shouted for them. Kat left and told Teddy she'll be waiting for her over near the fountain with the rest of them.

"Hey, do you want to hang?" Spencer asked.

"What?" She asked.

"It's just you are the only one at this school who doesn't care that I'm a prince. You are the only one who treats me like a normal guy."

"Uh, you're welcome?"

"No, it's a good thing, that's what I want." Spencer laughed. "Do you maybe want to get something to eat or something?" He asked.

"You know, I was just going to go grab a bite with my friends and roommate. But I suppose you can join us if you like. Let me tell you in advance though, they are not like me. They think, especially my roommate, you are the sexiest guy on the planet even though they have boyfriends."

"They really think I'm the sexiest guy on the planet?" Spencer asked grinning.

"I doubt on the planet, maybe at this school… Look, I really need to go. My next class is in an hour and I am really hoping to grab a bite before then."

"What's your next class?"

"Uh, calculus 2."

"Teddy, come on!" Sadie shouted.

Teddy looked over at her group of friends. "I need to go, either come or don't. It's your choice." Teddy started to walk over to her friends and their boyfriends, leaving Spencer behind. Spencer watched as Teddy was talking to her friends and looked at him.

Teddy rolled her eyes. "I always feel as if I'm a third wheel because all you guys got boyfriends and I don't."

"I bet Princey over there likes you." Kat said. "Just look, he's running over to us."

"Wait up!" He shouted.

"Crap, I didn't think he would actually join us." Teddy murmured as he approached. She put a smile on her face when Spencer reached them. "Decided to come with us, I see."

"There you go, Teddy, you don't have to feel like a third wheel now." Paige said.

Teddy rolled her eyes again at her friends. "Let's just go. I have class in an hour like I said before."

As they ate, all of Teddy's friends were invested with their boyfriends. Even Kat has a boyfriend even though she is very interested in the prince.

"So is your boyfriend in class or something?" The prince asked.

"Huh, oh… No, I'm not dating. Like I said before, I'm only here for the education. I can manage without the distraction of a boyfriend."

"In other words, she just got dumped by some boy name Beau before she came to Yale." Kat said.

"You know what, I see my friend from high school, Victor, over there alone. I'm gonna go sit with him because you guys, mainly you Kat, are annoying me and I know he won't." Teddy got up and carried her food and things to the table where Victor was. "Hey."

"What do you need help with now, Teddy?" Victor asked. "Is it math? Let me see ."

"What, can't an old high school friend come and sit with her favorite person?" Teddy asked.

Victor laughed. "Favorite person?"

"Okay, honestly, I had to get away from my friends. They were annoying me. So how have you been? I haven't seen you in a couple of weeks."

Teddy saw the Spencer walk over to her and Victor and sat down.

"And who is the broad fellow here?" Victor asked.

"I'm Spencer."

"Is that a Denmark accent I'm picking up?"

"He's the prince of Denmark." Teddy said.

"A prince? How does someone like you pick up a prince?" Victor asked.

"I'm going to ignore you said that only because you helped me with study for the SAT's and for all my classes for a matter of fact." Teddy smiled.

"I think she is rather lovely, if I say so myself." Spencer replied flashing Teddy a smile.

Teddy didn't see that smile or hear his remark about her because she took her phone out and saw she needed to go. "I'll catch up with you later, Victor. I need to head to my next class now and I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow, Spencer."

Spencer watched as the young blonde left. Spencer had already liked, Teddy, for the small amount of time of knowing her, not just because he is attracted to blondes more, and so far she was the only blonde at Yale he saw, but he liked Teddy's personality that he saw so far. Spencer liked that she didn't care if he was the Prince of Denmark, he liked her I don't care attitude towards him but he does wish she would be open to being friends with him. Secretly, he already liked Teddy. He could see him dating her, marrying her, which is crazy since they literally met two hours ago. Spencer believed in love at first sight and so far Teddy is the only girl who actually made him have that _special _feeling inside that no other girl, not even passed girlfriends made him have. Spencer sighed and grabbed his things and left.

**Whooop, another fantasy GLC story. Okay, so stupid me, accidently deleted my original document to this story so I had to rewrite it. Honestly, it was much better than this one. Not everything is exact of course as I re-wrote this, but I did include everything I did in my original. It's just worded differently. So this is my first third-person story so bare with me. I wanted to try third-person since I'm horrible at it. If I accidently put "I said" or something similar instead of "Teddy said", I apologize. I guess I didn't catch it as I edited. So I hope you liked this chapter and remember to review, follow, and favorite! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Teddy, how come you get flowers sent to you, you don't even have a boyfriend!" Kat exclaimed. She carried in a vase filled with red roses and placed them on Teddy's desk. "My boyfriend doesn't even get me flowers. He's such a loser."

Teddy laughed and got up off her bed to see who they were from. "I wonder who they are from." Teddy picked up the little card that was in the vase and read it. Teddy smiled when she finished.

_You're the bright spot in my day, Teddy. I think I could almost say that I love you. Yes! I will say it. But I'm still not brave enough to tell you. Maybe, I'll ask you out on a date. We could meet for a night time stroll in the moonlight, looking up at the stars, hand in hand. I dare you… I dare you to meet me in the gardens tonight… tonight at ten. _

"He wants me to meet him tonight."

"Who, he who?"

"I don't know, he didn't sign his name." Teddy said. She placed the card back in the bouquet of flowers. "He seems like a helpless romantic. I don't know any guys who are. I don't think any guy is."

"Are you going to go?" Kat asked. She grabbed the card out of the vase and looked at it. "You know, Teddy, he seems like a creep. What if he's some pedophile who's going to rape and kill you?"

Teddy shook her head and went back to her school work. "I don't think he is. I just can't think of anyone who would send me these."

"Oh my gosh, Teddy, I just thought of something!" Kat exclaimed. She ran over to Teddy and jumped onto her bed and sat beside her. "Who has a major crush on you?"

"I don't know, who?" She asked.

"The prince! The prince likes you or more likes loves you! I bet he sent you these and want you to meet him!"

Teddy looked up off her textbook and stared at her friend. "No… no, it can't be from him. He doesn't even know me so how can he say he loves me? No, it's not from him. We only hung out like once."

"How much you want to bet?"

"Nothing, because it's not him."

"How do you know?"

"You know what. I'll go and meet the "prince" there and prove you it's not him. Now please stop bothering me, I have a lot to get done if I'm going out tonight."

At around nine, Teddy got ready to meet who ever she was in the school's gardens. She wore a red, fit and flare dress with a black jacket and black heels. Ten minutes to ten, she left. She had her phone fully charged just in case it is a creep and she need to call for help. Teddy sat down on one of the benches and stared up at the night sky. She was admiring what a nice night it was to be out and she probably wouldn't be enjoying it if she didn't get that note.

"I didn't think you would come." Said a voice behind her.

Teddy turned around and saw Spencer standing in the moonlight smiling. She breathed out and stood up. "It was from you…"

"Surprised? Happy? Mad? Sad?"

Teddy opened her mouth but she was unable to have any words come out so she closed her mouth. She thought back to the letter she read, how he said he loves her.

"You said you love me… How can you love someone you don't know?" She asked.

Spencer walked over to Teddy and they both sat down on the bench. "I have a question for you… Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Not really."

"When I first saw you, I had a warm feeling I never had with any past girlfriends of mine. All they cared was I was a prince and next in line to be king and exc. You though, you aren't like many girls, going crazy over me. You see me just as a normal guy and probably don't even care about me." Teddy looked up and stared at him. "Yes, I don't know you, but as much as I do, I like and I would love to get to know you more, if you let me."

Teddy didn't say a word. She kept staring at Spencer, admiring him. He was right, she didn't see him as a prince, or some rich guy, or anything other than a human being. She doesn't care about money, or where they come from, or looks, well looks a little, but more about personality. Teddy breathed out and continued to look at Spencer.

"You can thank my family for how I turned out, which may be bad or good, I'm still figuring that out." She replied and smiled. Teddy was looking down at her hands, playing with them and then looked back up. She stared up at the sky and then looked to her left at Spencer. "I would love for you to get to know me more."

The young prince smiled and placed Teddy's left hand in his right. Spencer got up from where he was sitting and helped Teddy up and they walked around, hand in hand, like the note said, and talked for hours it seemed like. Luckily it was a Friday which meant no classes to worry about tomorrow.

The alarm to Teddy's clock woke her up thinking everything that happened was just a dream. Her hand wandered off the bed and found the snooze button. Waiting a couple of minutes, Teddy slowly sat up in bed, yawning, and looking around her room, seeing that vase of red roses on her desk. She quickly got out of bed and read the note which was in it. _It wasn't a dream_, she thought to herself. _The prince really does like, excuse me, loves me_. Teddy placed the card back in the vase and climbed back in bed.

Moments later her door opened, revealing her roommate walking in. She threw Teddy a muffin she got from the coffee shop.

"So, tell me everything. Was I right or was I right?" Kat asked.

Teddy took a bite of the chocolate muffin and smiled. "It was him, the prince."

"See!" Kate ran and sat beside Teddy on her bed. "Tell me everything, I need to know everything!"

Teddy took another bite of the muffin. "This is so good." She took another bite avoiding what her roommate wanted to know.

"Teddy Duncan, don't avoid it."

Teddy swallowed and got up off the bed to grab a water bottle out of their mini fridge. She took a sip and sat back down. "There's nothing much to say. He said stuff, I said stuff, and I didn't come back till midnight where you were already passed out."

Teddy's phone started to vibrate on the night stand. She smiled when she saw home was calling. Teddy quickly grabbed her phone and answered it with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm great." She smiled.

"Teddy Duncan, tell me about your freaking date with the prince!" Kat shouted.

"Nothing… that's just my roommate. She's being annoying." Teddy replied when her mother asked what was all the noise. "Hey, how are you guys?"

"Well Charlie tried to put Toby in the garbage. She'll never learn." Her mother replied.

Teddy laughed. "I miss you guys."

"So do we. Are you coming back for Thanksgiving?"

"Yes which reminds me, I need to buy a plane ticket."

"Teddy, get off the phone and tell me!" Kat exclaimed.

"Kate, I'm not telling you what he and I talked or did last night. It's between me and him now shut up." Teddy sighed. "Mom, I swear I thought Gabe and PJ were bad."

"What did you do last night?"

"I don't know if I should call it a date, but I guess I went out on a date."

"With who?"

"So do you know how the prince of Denmark is attending my school right? Well guess who apparently loves me. He does and he sent me a secret admirer love note with a bouquet of roses. Mom, he said he believes in love at first sight and I'm that. I don't even know what to do. I don't even know if I like him."

"Oh, Teddy, he's a prince. Give him a chance."

Teddy breathed out and looked at the roses. "Maybe I will..."

**Hahaha, oh, Bubbles, I just love our conversations on twitter. And you're right Allie, the sequel was freaking shit compared to the first one, actually only the first one was good out of all of them. How many were there, 5? I think there were 5 and all were bad except for the first. Okay, so I hope you are liking this story so far and remember to review, follow, and favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3

Teddy and Spencer have been hanging out a lot lately. I wouldn't say they are dating but they are definitely friends. Teddy was a bit skeptical at first about him but she gave him a chance and she's glad she did. She discovered under the rich and royal was a real person. Spencer was sweet, kind, smart, witty, and most importantly understanding unlike her past boyfriends. Just the thought of the prince would have Teddy smiling.

Teddy placed her suitcase on the floor beside her bed. She had one more class before she was able to head home. She had a 7:00 flight she could hardly wait for. When her class ended, Teddy went back to her dorm, said bye to her roommate, who was staying at Yale for the holidays, and got into the cab.

The three hour flight went by fairly fast. She practically ran to give her mother a hug when she saw her. Teddy never thought she would miss everyone as much as she did over the past three months. The whole car ride back home, Teddy couldn't stop talking about the college life. She was telling her mother everything.

"Oh, mom, Yale is just amazing."

"I'm glad you are liking it, sweetie."

"But the food isn't that big of an upgrade."

Teddy grabbed her carryon suitcase from the trunk of the car and followed her mother in, still talking about Yale. Teddy was immediately greeted by her family, her father, Gabe, and PJ. Charlie and Toby of course, being past their bed times, were already sound as sleep and Teddy would greet them in the morning. PJ was staying over at the Duncan's just so he could welcome his sister home he missed dearly. Teddy gave each one of her family members, even Gabe, a big hug.

"I hear you're dating a prince. How do you get a prince?" Gabe asked.

Teddy stared at her younger brother. "As far as I'm aware, I'm not. Who told you that?"

"Mom, you said she was dating a prince." PJ said.

Teddy looked at her mother and all Amy could do was smile. "Mom! I'm not dating a prince, we're just friends. How many people did you tell?"

"Oh, just Mary-Lou Wentz, Debby Dooley, Good Morning Denver."

"What, mom!"

"You should know I can't keep my mouth shut about these types of things."

Teddy rolled her eyes. She took her phone out to text her roommate to tell her she was back home and noticed she had a new text from the young prince. Teddy read it and smiled. Teddy quickly responded and sat down on the couch.

"How's everything, Teddy?" Bob, Teddy's father, asked.

Teddy was still engaged on her phone as she replied. "It's great. I'm having no trouble in any classes and if I am, I have my old tutor, victor, help me like with math for instance since it's not my strongest subject. Oh, I love my roommate. We're practically sisters. We fight like sisters a lot. Oh and she steals my clothes since we're the same size." Teddy looked up and placed her phone in between her legs. "I made lots of friends too."

"One being the prince." Gabe side commented.

"Yes, Gabe, one being the prince. Actually he engaged me. We were, or are, seated beside each other in Literature, and that's how we met. Honestly, I could care less he's a prince like everyone else does. To me he's just some regular guy, there's nothing special about him."

"Other than he is a prince." PJ laughed.

"Why would he be interested in you, Teddy?" Gabe asked.

"Maybe because I'm a smart, beautiful, fun to be around girl. You do realize there're people in this world who actually like me, who actually fine me attractive and interesting. I'm going to bed. I had class today so I'm tired."

Teddy headed down to her old room, down in the basement, with her things. She was happy to see nothing has changed or has been moved since she was last there three months ago. She immediately jumped into her bed and slowly closed her eyes.

After spending two days wwith her family, Teddy had to fly back since she had classes on Monday. Her mother drove her to the airport and even cried when she watched Teddy get out of the car. When Teddy got back, she immediately went to her dorm room finding her roommate not there.

Teddy heard a knock on her door. She was still alone in her room and went to answer it revealing it being the prince. Teddy smiled, giving him a hug, and then let him in. She sat back down on her bed and continued to do what she was doing before he came.

"How was your visit with your family?" He asked.

"It was nice. I missed them. Fortunately for me, my brother cooked the Thanksgiving meal for us which I was grateful for. What did you do?"

"Just hung out here, nothing special."

"Oh, you didn't go back home to uh, Denmark?"

"To spend like one day with my family? No." Spencer sat down beside Teddy on her bed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm, uh, editing my video diaries."

"Your what?" Question the young prince.

Teddy smiled. "Video diaries. All through high school, I filmed these, uh, basically home videos, giving my little sister advice on how to handle our not normal family." Teddy showed Spencer the second to last one she filmed.

_Teddy sighed as she sat down on the couch. "Well Charlie, there's a lot of chances going on around here. Ivy's gone, the tree house is gone… again. I'll be leaving for Yale soon and PJ's moving back in." _

_"Yeah, I thought we would be getting the number of kids in the house down to three but I guess I guess we're holding it at four." Bob said._

_"Dad, I told you once I graduate from cooking school I'm gonna get a job and I'll be out of here." PJ said._

_"Thanks for letting me stay here too, Mr. Duncan." Emmett said. _

_"What… What, what Emmett doing here?" Bob asked. _

_"Just because we don't have an apartment doesn't mean we're not roommates." PJ said._

_"The Wentz's get a puppy and I get Emmett?" Bob started to cry into Teddy's shoulder. _

_"Better wish dad some good luck Charlie."_

Spencer smiled. "So you filmed these for your little sister?"

"Yeah, she's only four but I'm going to give her these once she's a teenager." Teddy closed her laptop and placed it on the floor. "Hey, why did you come over?"

"I got nothing else better to do."

"So you wanted to bother me?"

"Exactly." Spencer smiled. "How many did you film?"

"Like I said, I filmed them through high school. I probably filmed at least once a week if not more until the day I left to come here."

Teddy looked over at her clock and saw that it was already six. She and the young prince went to a pizza place off campus to eat.

"So you never talk about your family, why don't you tell me about them?" Teddy suggested as they waited.

"What do you want to know?" He asked. "I'm sure you heard a bunch of stuff about my family."

Teddy shrugged. "Honestly I know nothing, like do you have any siblings for instance?"

"I have a younger sister name Scarlett who is sixteen."

"Just one sister?" Teddy asked.

"One siblings unlike you, how many did you say you have, five?"

"Four other, three brothers and a sister. It was awful growing up with two brothers."

"Two?" He asked.

"My mom just recently had my third brother about two years ago and my sister four years ago."

"Ah, I see."

The waiter brought over the pizza they ordered. Spencer and Teddy talked endless, laughing and smiling, until all the pizza was gone. Spencer insisted he would pay and of course Teddy wouldn't argue. Spencer walked Teddy back to her dorm room and gave her a kiss on her cheek before she headed in.

Teddy smiled and blushed a little. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." The young prince said.

Teddy walked into her room and closed the door behind her, leaning against it thinking about her night.

"Where have you been?" Kathleen asked.

"Huh, oh… I went to get dinner."

"Alone?"

"No, with Spencer." Teddy placed her bag on her desk and climbed into her bed and sat there, logging onto her laptop. "We went to get pizza. Where have you been all day? I came back and you weren't here."

"Oh, a bunch of friends and I went to a lake and hung out. Wait, did you say you were out with the prince again?"

"Uh-huh… Is there a problem with that?"

"Are you guys dating because if you're not then you are leading him on?"

"I mean… I don't know… I guess I would consider us as friends?"

Teddy was unsure about her status with the prince of Denmark. Does he think of her as his girlfriend or just a friend? Does he think they are dating? Teddy knew for sure he is interested in her in some way, but dating? It kinda freaked Teddy out, just thinking about dating a prince. Is she even good enough for him? What if she can't give him everything passed girlfriends gave to him? Obviously she is if Spencer is interested in her. What Teddy doesn't know is he is interested in her because she isn't like passed girlfriends. He also knows she wouldn't act as they would, only caring about the money and possibility of being future queen. Teddy was not like many girls he has met which he loved and why he is, indeed, _in love with her._

**So, what do you think of the story so far? I keep forgetting I'm writing this in third person so I apologize if you find some first person parts in it. Um… before you ask, because I know you will, no I did not forget about my other story. I'll update that tomorrow, which is Thursday. I hope you liked this chapter and remember to review, follow, and favorite! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you really wearing that to the party?" Kat asked. Teddy was wearing black sweats that said Yale on them and a navy blue tank top. The party Kat was going to was hosted by her boyfriend's fraternity.

"Oh, I'm not going. I'm going to have a movie marathon instead."

"Teddy, you have to go. Everyone's going and there's going to be lots of cute boys."

"I'm just not in the mood to be going out tonight. I hope you have fun but not too much fun that you come back drunk."

Teddy's roommate rolled her eyes and left. Teddy placed her pillow behind her back and started the movie on her laptop.

Meanwhile, Teddy was in her room, Spencer went to that party looking for her because she was the only reason for coming and the only person he wanted to be with there. The young prince found Teddy's roommate playing beer pong and she was rather good at it.

"Hey Kathleen, where's Teddy, did she come?" He asked.

"Huh, Teddy? She didn't come." Kat tossed the ball.

"How come, I thought she was coming?" He asked. "Is she not feeling well?"

"She wasn't in the mood. Instead she's having a movie marathon in our room."

With that, the prince left. He decided to stop by Teddy's room so she wasn't alone. He knock on her door a couple of times until she answered.

"What do you want?" Teddy immediately asked as she opened the door. She looked up and saw it was Spencer. "Oh, it's you."

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Not really, I'm busy having a movie marathon that you just interrupted." Teddy saw disappointment in his eyes. "But if you really have to, come on in, I guess…" Teddy got back in bed and un-paused her current movie she was watching. The prince followed her and sat beside her on her bed.

"I thought you said you were going to that party."

"I decided not to, is that a problem?"

"I was looking all over for you and then I saw Kathleen playing, what is it called, beer pong? And I asked her."

"Crap, she was playing beer pong. She's going to come back drunk now." Teddy grabbed her phone and sent Kat a text, telling her not to come back if she's drunk since Teddy isn't in the mood to deal with her drunk friend. Once she did that, she reached over and turned her lamp back off.

It was mainly quiet between the two of them. Spencer sat beside Teddy on her bed watching the movie with Teddy and thinking about her. He has never seen Teddy without makeup on and he thought she was beautiful with and without. Teddy wasn't paying much attention to the movie but more to the prince.

Once Teddy was half way through the second movie, she fell asleep. When she woke up the next morning, she saw that Spencer was still there, in her bed, asleep. He had his head leaning down on her head. Teddy rubbed her eyes and sat up and stared at him, thinking about how cute he is sleeping. A few moments later, Teddy's roommate, Kathleen, came in with a major hangover. She didn't bother to say anything to Teddy but collapsed into her bed. Teddy walked over to Kat and got her more comfortable in her bed. She then went to take up Spencer.

She threw a pillow at him that woke him up. "Hey, you fell asleep here, get up."

Spencer stretched and yawned as he got up. "What time is it?"

"It's nine but you need to go back to your room. You've stayed here much too long." Teddy grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt out of her closet and placed it on her bed.

"Well I enjoyed last night with you. Thanks for letting me come over."

"I didn't let you… You invited yourself."

Spencer walked over to Teddy and smiled. "Still thanks for not kicking me out." Teddy stared up into his blue eyes and Spencer stared down into Teddy's brown eyes. He slowly moved closer to Teddy until their lips met.

Teddy stared at him when their lips broke thinking what to say. "You should have let when I fell asleep."

The prince chuckled. "I'll see you later."

Teddy smiled and walked him to the door. "Bye."

Teddy shut her door shut and placed her hands on her lips. Did that really happen? _Did the prince, did Spencer, really kiss me, did we really kiss_, she thought. The kiss definitely had sparks, but different sparks, sparks Teddy never had with anyone else before. Yes, Teddy did have sparks with pass boyfriends or she wouldn't had date them. But this spark was different compared to those, this one was just, how should I say it? It was _magical_? All Teddy knew it was something she has never experience before.


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer sighed as he looked at his phone. "I can't fly home tomorrow. There's a horrible storm and they canceled all flights. And the dorms will be closed, awesome…"

Teddy looked up off her text book since they were in the library studying for their finals tomorrow, which is Friday. "Why don't you come back home with me?"

"What?" He asked.

"Why not. It'd better than to stay in a hotel for two weeks and when the storm passes you can fly back."

"Are you sure, I won't be intruding?"

Teddy shook her head. "I'm sure it's fine."

The prince smiled. "Great."

The next day after finals, Teddy and Spencer went to the airport together. They were on the plane for three hours before it landed. They took a cab to Teddy's family's house when they landed.

"You sure it's fine?" Spencer asked.

"Oh, yeah, I talked to my mom about it last night. She's cool with it as long as we don't sleep in the same bed which I'm not complaining about."

Spencer followed Teddy up the porch to the front door. Teddy used her old house key to let them in. Her family was in the kitchen having dinner.

"Hey, I'm home." Teddy shouted. "And I brought a friend."

Teddy took her jacket off and placed it on the couch. She walked into the kitchen and gave her family a hug.

"Oh look whose back." Gabe said. "What's your name again?"

"Teddy!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Told you guys I wouldn't be gone for long, just three weeks." Teddy smiled. "Oh, I have someone for you to meet. Spencer, come here."

"You brought the prince back with you?"

Teddy nodded as Spencer came in and stood beside her. "Okay, so Spencer, this is my mom, my dad, my brothers, and my sister."

Teddy's father got up from where he sat and shook the young prince's hand. "I'm Bob and my wife, Amy."

"Bob, I can introduce myself. Hi, I'm Amy, Teddy's mother. Hey, you should come on my talk show, _Good Morning Denver."_

"Mom!" Teddy exclaimed. "I'm sorry about my family, not even five minutes here and my mom is trying to get you on her show. I have a feeling I'm going to be apologizing a lot while you're here."

"What does that mean?" Gabe asked.

"Oh, are you guy's hungry?" Teddy's mother said.

Teddy looked at the meal on the table her mother obviously cooked. "Uh, no, we ate before the flight…"

"Smart choice." Amy said.

"Come Spencer, I'll show you were you'll be sleeping for the next couple of days."

Teddy had Spencer follow her down to the basement to her old room. She slid the door open and turned on the light revealing her purple room.

"You can sleep in my old room, just don't go snooping around." Teddy laughed.

"Where are you sleeping then?"

"With my little sister, it's totally fine."

"So you slept in the basement?" Spencer asked as he looked around.

Teddy nodded. "Yeah, my mom found out she was pregnant with my sister and it was either share a room with a newborn or move down here so I chose down here which I didn't mind. Plus I was able to design it how I want it, with the help of my best friend's expertise."

Spencer walked over to a wall of pictures Teddy had of all her friends and some family. He noticed a little blonde girl in a photo who looked very like Teddy.

"Was this you when you were younger?" He asked.

Teddy walked over to him and looked at the photo. The photo Spencer was talking about was the first day of kindergarten and she was with Ivy in the picture.

"Yeah, that's me and my best friend. It was the first day of kindergarten. So umm… there's extra blankets in my closet if you get cold because it does get a bit chilly down here especially when it's snowing like it is right now. I hope this room will be suitable for you for the time being and I'm gonna go to bed."

"Thanks for letting me come." Spencer smiled. He gave Teddy a kiss goodnight.

Teddy smiled when their lips broke. She said goodnight to the prince and headed back up. She walked back into the kitchen where her family was still.

"What's up with you and pretty boy down there?" Gabe asked. "Are y'all dating?"

Teddy shrugged. Honestly she didn't even know if they were or not. They never defined their relationship with each other but he and Teddy does kiss so they have to be, right?

"I mean… I guess, I don't know. We never actually confirmed our current relationship status."

"I have a question." Her father said. "Why did you bring him back with you?"

"Yesterday he found out his flight was cancel to go back home to Denmark because of a storm that canceled all flights and the dorms would be closed over the holidays so he would have to stay in a hotel. I thought why not spend the holidays with us instead alone in a hotel, right?"

"Where is he right now?" Amy asked.

"My room, he's going to sleep in my room."

"No he's not." Bob said. "He's not sleeping with you, young lady."

"Dad I bet they've already slept together." Gabe said.

"Dad… I'm sleeping with Charlie. Speaking of sleep..." Teddy yawned. "I'm tired and going to bed. Goodnight."

The next morning, Teddy woke up around seven. She wrapped an extra blanket around her and headed down to the kitchen to get some food. She found Spencer was already awake.

"Good morning." Teddy yawned. "How'd you sleep?"

"Alright, you? You said you slept with your sister, right?"

"Yeah, she kept kicking me." Teddy made herself a hot cup of coffee and sat down at the table. "Hey, so I've been wondering something… What are we?"

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked with a puzzle look on his face.

"Like are we just friends or….?"

"Oh." Spencer was quiet for a moment thinking. "Obviously it's not a secret that I like you and want to be with you."

"Yeah but if we're just friends then we definitely need to lay back on the kissing, well you do. You are always leaning in."

"Hey, you kiss me back."

"I'm not going to just push a cute boy away."

Spencer chuckled. "What do you think?"

"I mean… when we kiss… Do you feel a spark when we kiss like I do?" Teddy asked.

"Not just when we kiss." Spencer smiled. "First moment I saw you I did and you wanted nothing to do with me. I had to force you to hang with me."

Teddy laughed. "Well it worked, you got what you want."

"Not until you agree to date me. You know it's every girl's dream to date a prince." Spencer flashed Teddy a charming smile. "Are you going to be my princess, I won't disappoint."

Teddy smiled. "Fine, you can be my prince charming."

"And you can be my Cinderella."


	6. Chapter 6

Three days later, Spencer got word the storm had passed and his private jet was sent to pick him up which is just in time for Christmas since it's two days away. Spencer had packed his suitcase and carried it up to the living room. He sat beside Teddy on the couch with his arm wrapped around her with the rest of the family in there.

"Thanks for letting me stay here for the past couple of days." The young prince said. "It was great to get to meet all of you."

"Come back any time." Teddy's father said.

"Don't come back unless you're going to be on my show." Amy said.

"Mom, stop being so rude to this prince." Teddy said.

"I'm being like this because he is a prince." Amy replied to her daughter.

Teddy rolled her eyes and laid her head on Spencer's shoulder. "How many times have I apologized for my family? Am I on the tenth time now?"

The young prince smiled. "Its fine, I don't need special treatment just because of who I am." Spencer received a text that his car was out front. Spencer got up from where he was sitting. "Thanks again and it was great meeting you all and I'll see you back at school, Teddy."

He gave Teddy a kiss on the cheek and left. Everyone stared at Teddy when the prince left.

"What?" Teddy asked. "Stop staring."

"Teddy, tell the truth, are you two dating?" Amy questioned her oldest daughter. "You both seem too, what's the word…, too, I want to say affectionate but that would involve more lip lock."

"Mom, would there be a problem if I was dating him?"

"I'm just worried about you, Teddy. He'll just hurt you."

"Weren't you the one who told me to give him a chance a few months ago? We're not dating, we're just good friends." Teddy lied to her family about dating the prince only because she knew they would disapprove of it. "Can't I have any guy friends in my life?"

"Does he know you're not dating?" Bob asked.

"Yes. In his country, Denmark, it is normal to kiss friends or women in general on the cheek or on the hand, especially if you are someone important."

Teddy got up and went down to her room. She took the sheets he had slept on and threw them on the floor. Teddy noticed a small box on her desk. She walked over to it and saw a note beside it from Spencer.

_I hope you'll like it. It's a little Christmas/ thank you gift. Merry Christmas!_

With that, Teddy immediately opened the box which revealed a diamond S pendant necklace. Teddy figured _S_ was for Spencer. Teddy placed the pendant around her neck and then sent Spencer a text thanking him for the gift. She felt bad she didn't get him anything but he insisted he didn't need anything.

* * *

><p>The next day after Spencer landed back in his home country, he met he family in the dining hall for breakfast. He sat across from his little sister and his parents sat at the head of the table.<p>

"How's the States, Spence?" The queen asked.

"If you don't like it, you can always come back home, son." The king said.

"I don't think I'll be coming home anytime soon, I mean besides for holidays and the summer. I met an amazing girl, father."

"You have? Why don't you tell us about her?" His mother suggested.

"She's smart, and funny, and beautiful. She's also the only one at school or in general who don't care about my status as a prince."

"Spencer, what about you and Vienna?" The king questioned. "Your mother and I like Vienna."

"Father, Vienna doesn't make me feel how Teddy makes me feel."

"Her name is Teddy? What kind of name is Teddy?"

"It's a nickname which I think is cute." Spencer smiled. "Teddy isn't like all these girls, she's better. She makes me happy and I have never felt the way I do about someone like I do with her."

"When do we get to meet this lucky girl?" The queen asked.

"I don't know if you ever will, honestly. I doubt she'll be willing to come here to meet with your both because it is far from home."

"How did you two meet?" Scarlett, Spencer's sixteen year old sister, asked.

"I was seated beside her in Literature. What attracted me to her was she could care less the prince of Denmark was beside her unlike everyone else in the room and at the school for a matter of fact. I actually had to force her to let me in by constantly bothering and following her."

"You're such a stalker." His sister said.

"No I'm not. It's hard making friends because you don't know if they are only friends with you only because of who you are. Teddy wasn't like that. If I didn't approach her we wouldn't be together and she makes me happy."

"Is she pretty."

"Beautiful." Spencer breathlessly said. He took his phone out and showed his family a photo of the young blond American girl who stole the prince's heart. "She's everything I want in a girl, in a wife for a matter of fact."

"Does she come from wealth?" The king asked.

"She's not poor nor rich. She and her family are middle class civilians. Why would it even matter if she had wealth or not? I like her, maybe love her, regardless, father."

The king repositioned himself in his chair but didn't reply to his son's comment. The maids brought in the family's breakfast and placed it in front of each member and began to eat.

* * *

><p>Teddy heard her mother call down to her. She jumped off her bed and ran up seeing her best friend sitting in the living room. Teddy screamed and ran over to give her a hug. The two girls then went down to Teddy's room for some privacy away from Teddy's snoopy family.<p>

"He gave you that?" Ivy asked.

Teddy nodded and smiled. "I really like him. It just kinda makes it better that he's a prince. He's like a helpless romantic."

"But isn't he like going to be king soon? What if he's the one, would you move to Denmark to be with him?"

"The one? Ivy I doubt he will be but as of right now I like him and he likes me. I doubt our relationship will become that serious. For all I know we won't be together five months from now or even a year."

"You're probably right."

"He really is like the hottest guy I've ever dated."

"Hotter than Beau?"

"He's by far better than Beau. I don't even know why I dated him now that I think about it. He was such a loser compared to Spencer."

"Well Spencer is a prince and was raised to be a gentleman."

**I hope you liked this chapter! I don't know if I'll be updating much this weekend because I have to write a short story for school and I have no ideas for the topic I have to do it on so... Anyways, Thanks for reading and remember to review, follow, and favorite!**


	7. Chapter 7

Teddy spent two weeks with her family which went by very quickly because she had to leave again to go back to school. She flew back the Friday before the Monday school begins. Teddy didn't spend much time with her new boyfriend, Spencer, over the weekend only because she had to prep for classes on Monday. Plus the young prince was tired because of the nine hour time difference.

This time around he and Teddy didn't have any classes together but it didn't mean they didn't see each other each day. That Monday, which would be the first time seeing each other since Spencer was at the Duncan's, they had lunch together. Teddy placed her food on the table. She then hugged her boyfriend and they both sat down.

"How was your trip back to Denmark?" Teddy immediately asked. "Did you enjoy it?"

"It was nice seeing my family and some friends. I was definitely kept busy though. I missed you a lot. "

Teddy smiled. "Surprisingly I missed you too."

"I would hope you would miss the person you are dating." Spencer chuckled. "I see you like that necklace I gave you."

Teddy looked down at the necklace around her neck and smiled. "I haven't taken it off since I received it, I mean besides when I'm showering. It's_ S_ for Spencer, right?"

"Obviously, it's not _S_ for Teddy." Spencer laughed. "When is your next class?"

"Uh, in two hours. So you said you were kept busy, what did you do?" Teddy asked.

"Just royal business… Hey, would you ever be up to go to Denmark?"

"Go to Denmark?" Teddy asked. "Like live?"

"No, no, I mean like visit. My family would like to meet you."

"Meet me?"

"Yeah, they want to meet the girl who is in their son's life."

Teddy got a little freaked out when she heard the king and queen wanted to meet her, I mean who wouldn't? What if they don't like Teddy? What if they think she isn't good enough for their son?

"I mean I know Denmark is on the other side of the world, but maybe you can visit during the summer?" Spencer suggested.

Teddy swallowed and looked up at Spencer giving him a little smile. "Maybe but I doubt my parents will allow me to go to another country alone. They freaked when I wanted to go to another state with my friend for spring break a few years go. Plus, tickets are really expensive."

"You wouldn't be alone, you'll be with me and my family and I'll buy you a ticket."

"You really want me to go, don't you?"

"Of course, I met your family now come meet mine."

"I can't promise you I can, but we'll see."

"I understand."

"Oh my gosh, Teddy, there you are!" Kat exclaimed. "Girl, why haven't you been answering your phone? I've been looking all over for you!"

"Oh, I must have left it off when I was in class." Teddy said. She grabbed her phone out of her bag and turned it back on. "Why have you been looking for me?"

"Beau, he's looking for you."

Teddy quickly looked up off her phone and at her roommate. "What, he's here?"

"Yes, he's looking for you. How many times do I have to say it? He came to our room looking for you."

"I want to know how he knows where our room is." Teddy said. "I never told him."

"Who's Beau?" Spencer asked.

"My ex-boyfriend… Where is he now?"

"I told him you're in class. He's probably hanging out around our building like a creep."

Teddy rolled her eyes and got up from where she was sitting. "I'm going to go deal with him right now. He probably wants me back. I'll be right back, Spencer."

Kat followed Teddy back to their building and Kat was right, he was hanging around there. Teddy sighed and walked over to him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Teddy asked.

"I thought you were in class." Beau replied.

"I just got out and then my roommate tells me you are here. Why are you here?"

"Teddy, I miss you. Please forgive me and give me another chance." Beau got closer to Teddy trying to grab her hand but she backed up. "It was a big mistake."

"I can't… I have a boyfriend."

"What, you already have a boyfriend? We just broke up!"

"Yeah, you broke up with me five months ago. I met this guy in one of my classes in September and we just started to date. Did you think I was always going to be sad about the break up and never move on? I really like this guy."

"How can you say that? What about everything we've been through, everything we had together?"

"It's over, I moved on. I have a new, amazing guy in my life who really likes me and who I really like. We're just not going to work, Beau. Please leave. No matter what you say, it won't change my mind about this."

"You're such a bitch, Teddy."

Teddy didn't reply and she and Kat entered their building and went up to their room. Teddy tossed her things on the floor and jumped into bed.

"He's such an asshole for calling me a bitch just because I won't get back with him. Why did I even date him? He's such a jerk and loser. Do you know, Kat, he didn't and don't even attend college?"

"What do you mean by that? Is he older than you?"

"Yeah, like two years."

"Oh, so you like them older guys, don't you?" Kathleen laughed.

"Not exactly… I like Spencer."

"Speaking of him, shouldn't you get back to him?"

Teddy sighed and grabbed her phone. "I'll just text him I'll meet up with him later. I don't feel like walking all the way back."

Later that day, Teddy met up with the young prince again for dinner. He waited a while before he asked what her ex wanted just so it doesn't make him seem jealous. Teddy told him why and his mood and facial expression changed.

"Are you going to take him back?" Spencer asked as he avoid making eye contact with Teddy.

"No, I told him I'm dating a guy who I really like and he got mad." Teddy placed her hand on top of his. "I want to be with you, Spencer."

Spencer smiled. "Can I tell you something?"

"Hmm?" Teddy placed a fork full of food in her mouth and swallowed it.

"I love you." The prince murmured.

**I hope you liked this chapter! And no, I used to watch PPL but I have met one of the people who produce it. My aunt and uncle know him. I went to a free concert with my parents where we met my aunt and uncle at, and he was there with them. He asked me if I watched PPL and I was like I used to but not so much anymore, true story. Anyways, back to the story, remember to review, follow, and favorite! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Teddy still couldn't believe the prince said _I love you_ to her. _I love you_ is such a strong word and they have only known each other for a few months, how can you love someone you just met, wondered Teddy. Teddy didn't say that word back to the prince only because she doesn't want to say it when she doesn't mean it and he understood. The prince was just a bit disappointed Teddy didn't, yet, feel the way he did about her. Teddy has been avoiding the prince because of the _I love you_ incident. She still felt freaked out because he was the first boy to ever tell her that besides her father and her brother, PJ.

Teddy sighed as she exited her math class that just finished and headed back to her room since it was her last class of the day. As she walked back, she heard someone shout her name. She stopped and turned around the see who it was, but she didn't see anyone. She started to walk again and heard her name again.

"Teddy, wait up!"

She stopped and looked again and saw Spencer jogging over to her. When the young prince reached her she gave him a hug.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey, do you want to get some dinner?" He asked. "We could go off campus."

"I don't know, I'm kinda tired and just want to go back to my room and just relax."

"It's just dinner…" The prince said. "I feel like you've been just avoiding me. Did I do something?"

"You did nothing, I promise. I'm just taking harder classes and have been staying up late studying, that's it."

"Well, do you want to do something tomorrow?"

Teddy smiled. "I'd like that."

Spencer smiled. "Wonderful, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Teddy smiled. She gave the prince a hug and kissed him and then headed back to her room.

The next day, around eleven the prince stopped by Teddy's room to get her. Teddy was in the middle of doing her makeup when he arrived so he came in and sat on her bed until she was finished. No matter how many times Spencer said she didn't have to wear makeup, she ignored him. Fifteen minutes later, they left. Spencer and Teddy got into a cab. Teddy had no idea where Spencer was taking her because it was a surprise. All he said was to be sure to bring a swimsuit. About thirty minutes later, they arrived at a boat port.

"What are we doing here?" Teddy asked as they got out of the cab. Spencer paid the cab driver and walked Teddy over to a boat, more specifically a yacht. "Are we going on that?"

"Yeah, we're going to spend the weekend on it." Spencer smiled.

He held Teddy's hand and walked her onto the boat. The captain greeted them as they got on. The captain went to start the boat as Spencer showed Teddy around. Teddy has never been on a yacht before so she was surprise and amazed at how nice it was. The yacht had two bedrooms, a kitchen, a couple of bathroom, a pool and hot tub, and much more. No guy has ever treated her like this before, but on the other hand she never dated a rich prince.

Teddy and Spencer sat down on the couch that was inside the yacht.

"You shouldn't have done this. It must have cost a lot."

"You act like I can't afford it. Plus you are worth it. I want this weekend not to be focused on school."

Teddy smiled and gave him a kiss. "This was really nice of you. But it is a bit chilly to go out swimming."

"I figured we could hit the hot tub and just relax on here."

"You're sweet but you didn't have to be this sweet. You're going to spoil me." Teddy joked.

"You deserve to be spoil, you're my princess."

Teddy laid her head down on Spencer shoulder. She smiled thinking about what a great guy he is. He treats her better than past boyfriends have ever even if they weren't as rich as Spencer is. They didn't have to do anything fancy like Spencer is doing, it's just the thought that counts. Before, Spencer did thoughtful things for Teddy. This was the first time he did anything extravagant for her. She honestly didn't need it, just spending time with him is all she really needs, but she's not complaining. Maybe she does love Spencer. Does she?

The weekend went by fast. She and Spencer spent all day Saturday and half of Sunday on the yacht. At around four on Sunday, they went back to Yale since they had classes the next day. Spencer walked Teddy to her room and gave her a kiss before she entered her building. Teddy thanked him for the weekend and gave him another kiss and then headed in to her room. When she entered her room, she saw her roommate, Kathleen, laying on her bed on her phone.

"Hey Kat." Teddy said. She placed her purse on her desk and then lay down on her bed.

"Hey Teddy. What did you two do?" She asked.

"I spent my weekend on a yacht with Spencer." Teddy smiled.

"A yacht! Sorry mom, I need to go." Kat quickly hung up. "Tell me everything!"

"We spent all day yesterday and half of today on the yacht. We didn't do much but just hung out and relax and stuff."

"Really, just that?"

Teddy nodded and opened her laptop. "Mhm."

"I don't believe you. You spent one and a half days alone with your boyfriend and you didn't do anything?"

"If you're talking about sex, no, we did not have sex. I am as much of a virgin as I have been since I've been born." Teddy's phone started to ring and it was her mother which was perfect timing because Teddy really didn't want to start talking about her sex life with her roommate. "Hey mom."

"Hey, honey, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm really good, really happy. How about you and everyone?"

"We're good. What have you been up to lately?" Her mother asked.

"You're going to be so jealous when I tell you this but I spent the weekend on a yacht."

"A yacht, what were you doing on a yacht and with who?"

"Spencer and some friends. We just wanted to relax and get our minds off school. I just got back actually a few minutes ago."

Teddy lied only because she didn't want her parents to know she spent the weekend alone with the prince. Kathleen was shaking her head at Teddy the whole time.

"Actually, I don't think I'm going to come back for spring break only because some of my friends and I are planning on going on a little road trip together. Would that be fine?"

Teddy's real plans were flying with Spencer back to Denmark for spring break so she could meet his family. Yesterday Spencer suggested it and Teddy said she could probably do it as long as her parents didn't find out.

"I mean we would love it if you would come home but I suppose that would be fine. Just stay safe."

"Yeah, yeah, of course."


	9. Chapter 9

Spring Break came by pretty fast. As far as Teddy's parents knew, she and some friends were going on a road trip to New York for spring break. But what they didn't know was what Teddy was actually doing which is going to Denmark with Spencer. Spencer's parents, the king and queen, have been wanting to meet Teddy every since winter break when Spencer had told them about her. They were very interested in who the girl was who their son is currently _in love_ with, who could see himself marrying.

Spencer and Teddy took a cab to the airport and they both got onto the private royal jet. They left New Haven around eight at night and arrived in Denmark eleven hours later which would be three in the afternoon. The whole flight they both slept since they both finished with finals the day before and were very tired.

When they landed, there were paparazzi taking pictures of Spencer as he exited the airport. He held Teddy close to him as they entered the car that was waiting for them to take them to the palace. Spencer apologized to Teddy for that commotion since she was definitely not expecting that. At Yale, or New Haven in general, there is no paparazzi taking photos of Spencer because everything cooled down. At school, nobody really cared the prince was attending school there now.

Teddy was nervous when they arrived at the palace. The driver opened their door and Teddy got out and stared at the palace. It was magnificent in Teddy's eyes. She has never seen anything like it before. Spencer grabbed Teddy's hand and guided her inside. They were welcomed by one of the king and queen's assistants.

"Welcome back, Spencer." Whitney said.

"Teddy, this is Whitney, one of my parent's assistants." Spencer said.

Teddy smiled. "Hi."

"Where're mother and father?" Spencer asked

"I'm afraid they won't be back for a few. They had to attend an event."

"Is Scarlett home?"

"She may or may not still be horseback riding."

Spencer nodded and took Teddy up to his room. When Teddy entered his room, she was surprised at how big it was. It was bigger than her whole house, it seemed like. It was basically a mini apartment. Teddy laid beside Spencer on his bed, cuddling with him. She had her head on his chest and her left hand locked with his. Teddy just couldn't believe she was here, here in Denmark.

A couple of hours later, Whitney came into Spencer's room, telling him his parents had arrived and would like to see him in the sitting room. Spencer guided Teddy down and saw his parents sitting on the couch. Teddy felt a little intimidated as Spencer greeted his parents.

"Mother, father, this is Teddy." Spencer smiled.

Teddy smiled. "Hi, nice to meet you, your majesties….?" Teddy was a bit unsure if she should have called them that tor not. "Thank you for allowing me to come and visit."

"Please call me Linda and my husband Paul." The queen smiled.

"Spencer has told us so much about you. You're even prettier than he said." The king said.

"Father, stop…" Spencer said getting a little embarrassed.

"No, no… I don't mind being pretty." Teddy smiled.

"Here, why don't you both have a seat?" The queen suggested.

Teddy and Spencer sat down on the couch which was across from the king and queen. As they were talking, Scarlett, Spencer's younger sister came in.

"Brother, your back." She said. She noticed Teddy sitting beside Spencer. "Who's this?"

"This is Teddy, my girlfriend. Teddy, this is my sister, Scarlett."

"Oh so this is the famous Teddy." Scarlett said checking her out. "I'm not impressed from what you said."

"I have a question, Spencer, how much bragging did you do last time you were here about me?"

"Oh, he couldn't stop talking about." Scarlett said. "All he did was talk about and think about you."

"That's enough." Spencer said.

"Honey, did you enjoy your horseback lesson?" The queen asked her daughter.

"Yes, very well, mother. I think I'm ready for the competition."

"Wonderful."

"Do you horseback, Teddy." The king asked.

"No, I don't."

"What do you do for fun?" Spencer's sister asked.

"Uh, I like to sing and act. I'm rather good at it too."

"She's a lovely singer." Spencer smiled. "There was a karaoke night at school one night, and Teddy was dared to go up by her friends or she would have had to do something embarrassing."

"So Teddy, why don't you tell us about your family?" The king suggested.

"Oh, well, umm… I have umm… three brothers and a sister. My oldest brother is name Patrick John but everyone calls him PJ and he is just a year older than me. I'm the second oldest and then there is my brother Gabriel who we call Gabe and is fourteen, my sister Charlotte who we call Charlie and is five, and my youngest brother Toby who is now three. My father is name Bob and owns his own exterminating business and my mother, Amy, worked as a registered nurse but recently became a co-host on _Good Morning Denver_."

"Oh, you're from Denver?" The queen asked.

"Yeah, my parents actually met while attending high school in Denver and stayed ever since. They were high school sweethearts."

"Oh, just like us, Paul." The queen smiled.

They all spent a couple of hours talking which Teddy thought went well. Actually the king and queen had a good impression of Teddy and thought Spencer chose a good one. That night, Teddy fell asleep in her prince's arms in his bed and went to bed happy.

Two days later was a pretty eventful day for Spencer because it was his birthday. This was actually one of the reasons why Spencer suggested her to come to Denmark for spring break. His parents had been planning his huge birthday celebration for a year now. They rented out one of the best restaurants in Denmark to have his party held at. His parents invited all his friends, family friends from all over, and family. They also invited Vienna who Spencer was dating. Hopefully it won't make things awkward for Teddy.

When the royal family and Teddy arrived at the venue, there were many paparazzi outside which freaked Teddy out a bit. Spencer had his arm wrapped around her as they walked in. He was immediately greeted by some friends when he entered. Teddy felt a bit out of place only because she knew nobody there besides Spencer and his family. Spencer didn't even notice when Teddy left to go sit down at a table which made her feel great.

Teddy sighed as she sat alone. She took her phone out and texted her roommate to tell her how much of a good time she was having. Teddy glanced up off her phone and saw Spencer's ex, Vienna, trying to get all over him which made Teddy become jealous real fast. Teddy glanced back down at her phone and back up and saw Spencer and Vienna kissing which pissed Teddy off. She got up from where she was sitting and left. She found the royal family's driver and asked if she could be taken back to the palace.

When Teddy got back to the palace she grabbed her suitcase from Spencer's room and had the family's driver take her to the airport. Lucky for Teddy the last flight to the States would leave in an hour. She had to fly into New York and then she took the train back to New Haven. Teddy had her phone off the whole time she traveled. When she arrived back at her dorm, it was five in the morning. She made sure not to wake her roommate up she since stayed for spring break. Teddy climbed into her bed and cried herself to sleep.

"Teddy, wake!" Kat screamed. "Wake up!" Teddy opened her eyes and saw her roommate hovering over her. "What the hell are you doing back?"

Teddy sat up in her bed and started to cry. "Spencer… Spencer kissed his ex-girlfriend in front of me last night so I just left."

Kathleen gave Teddy a hug. "I'm sorry. Does he know you left?"

"Probably by now he does… He didn't even pay any attention to me at his party so he didn't even notice when I left. I feel so dumb. Why did I even consider dating him?" Teddy cried. She grabbed her phone off the charger and saw she had many missed calls and new texts from Spencer wondering where she's at. Teddy through her phone into a beanbag chair which was across the room.

* * *

><p>"Where did she go?!" Spencer started to get mad. He felt hurt that Teddy left without telling him or giving him a reason why. He was scared something happened to her because she hasn't been answering her phone or texting him back or anything.<p>

"Spence, what happened last night?" His mother asked.

"I don't know… I was talking with friends and next thing I knew it she was gone. I don't even know if she's till in Denmark."

"Son, she probably left because you you gave her no attention." His father said.

"I know why she left." Scarlett said. "I don't know if you remember, but you did kiss Vienna last night and I guess she saw it and got mad and left."

"I didn't kiss Vienna, she kissed me and next thing I knew it Teddy was gone…. Oh, Scarlett you are probably right." Spencer grabbed his jacket and started to pack his suitcase.

"Son, where are you going?" The king asked.

"I know exactly where Teddy is. I'm going to her. I need her back."

"Spencer, honey, just give her time alone."

"No, mom, I love her!"

**Oh, what's going to happen? I hope you liked this chapter and remember to review, follow, and favorite!**


	10. Chapter 10

Spencer arrived back in New Haven at around two in the morning. He was driven to Yale and immediately went straight to Teddy's room even though she was probably asleep. He knocked on the door which woke Kathleen up since she is a very light sleeper unlike Teddy. She got out of bed and opened the door, revealing the prince. She slammed the door shut before he could say a word and went back in bed. The prince continued to knock on the door.

"Go away!" Kat screamed.

Teddy changed her position and groaned. "Shut up Kat, I'm sleeping."

"How about you tell your boyfriend to go away."

Teddy sat up in bed and turned on her lamp. "What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, the prince, he's at our door and woke me up."

"What?"

Spencer continued to bang on the door. "Teddy, I know you're in there. I'm sorry. Please let me in."

Teddy rolled her eyes and got out of bed to answer the door revealing the prince. Teddy didn't say a word because Spencer began to talk.

"Teddy, I'm so sorry. Vienna kissed me, I didn't kiss her. I immediately pulled away and told her I had a girlfriend. Pleas believe me."

"For some reason, I don't. You're and asshole and I don't ever want to see you again." Teddy slammed the door in Spencer face and went back to bed.

Spencer felt hurt Teddy didn't believe him. He knew he had to get her back, he just didn't know how. Teddy was obviously mad at Spencer and hurt Vienna and he kissed. Teddy was hurt he pretty much forgot about her at his party. She understood he would want to spend time with his friends but he could have at least give Teddy a little attention than to completely ignore her. The prince knew he screwed up and had no idea how to get Teddy to forgive him.

Teddy stayed in her dorm room all day every day until school was back in session. She didn't want to stay in her room all day, but she also didn't want a run in with the prince. Teddy had gotten rid of everything the prince had gotten her. She had left the _S_ diamond necklace he got her for Christmas on his pillow back at the palace before she left. She threw out a stuff bear he got her for Valentine's Day. Teddy deleted photos of her and her prince off her phone and computer. She basically wanted to delete him from her life.

* * *

><p>"Hey Victor." Teddy said. She sat down with him at a table in the cafeteria. "How come I always see you alone in here?"<p>

"Because I am much too busy for friends." Victor replied.

"Oh…"

"Is something wrong, Teddy? You're not like your bubbly, annoying self."

Teddy shrugged and stared down at her phone. She was in a conversation with Ivy about the prince and what Ivy was going to do t him if she got her hands on him. "My boyfriend and I broke up."

"Who were you dating again?"

"The prince of Denmark… I broke up with him a week ago." Teddy started to cry again. "He kissed his ex in front of me."

"You know, Teddy, I didn't need to know that much." Victor said.

Across the room, Spencer saw Teddy sitting with her high school friend and was crying. Spencer had no idea why Teddy was crying, what she was crying about, but he wanted to go over there to comfort her. He hated to see her sad but he realized she was probably crying because of him and going over to comfort her would just make things worse.

Spencer sighed as he sat alone. Teddy was his only friend at Yale. He didn't want fake friends who only wanted to be friends with him because of who he was. He had a single room, so no roommate to hang with. Spencer was all alone now at Yale, which he hated.

Kathleen and her boyfriend joined her and Victor at the table for dinner.

"Teddy, if you are going to cry over him each day, then just go forgive him. Didn't you say he told you she kissed him?"

"How do I know he's telling me the truth? I looked away for a second and they are lip locked."

"Has he ever given you a reason not to trust him?" Kat asked. "Just look at him over there, Teddy, he looks so sad and miserable."

Teddy looked behind her at Spencer and Kathleen was right, Spencer did look miserable. He was suffering from broken heart syndrome just like Teddy was even though she broke up with him. Spencer had no friends at Yale and would hang out with Teddy and her friends.

"Can you really blame him if his crazy ex still has feeling for him? Spencer probably pushed her away and you just didn't see it because you were mad."

Teddy knew her roommate was right. She didn't say a word but got up and walked over to Spencer. She sat down across from him and Spencer looked up. The two of them just stared at each other in complete silence until Teddy broke it.

"I'm sorry." Teddy murmured.

"No, I'm sorry." Spencer said. "I shouldn't have just forgotten about you at the party. It was wrong of me to do."

"No, I understand. You missed your friends."

"Just know that what I told you about Vienna is true. I would never purposely kiss her in front of you after having you fly out to Denmark with me. Teddy, I love you and I would never hurt someone I love."

"I know." She murmured. "I'm sorry."

"Does this mean we can get back to where things used to be?" The prince asked.

Teddy got up from where she was sitting and sat on the prince's lap, giving him a hug and a kiss. "Yes." The prince smiled and gave her another kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Teddy and Spencer have moved on and forgotten about what happened at his party. They have never been better actually now. But the hard thing is soon to come because this was the last week of school which means they will have to survive a long distance relationship. Secretly, Teddy doesn't trust Spencer because of the Vienna incident. If that happened while she was there, it scared her to think what could happen with her on the other side of the world.

Teddy's older brother, PJ, had come to Yale to help Teddy pack her room so she could come home for the summer. Both her parents are busy with their jobs and the three kids left at home, so PJ volunteer to fly to New Haven, on his parent's expense, to help Teddy. Teddy and PJ decided he would fly out and then rent a car to drive back in since it would only be a one and a half day drive.

"Wait, PJ, don't touch that." Teddy said. "Just go take those boxes down to the car and leave me to the packing."

"Whatever you say, sis." PJ said rolling his eyes. He grabbed a couple of boxes near her closet and carried them down.

"Knock, knock." Teddy heard someone say. She smiled when she saw Spencer standing near the door. "Not done packing I see."

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Teddy got up off the floor to give her boyfriend a kiss and went back to packing her clothes.

"Oh, I just wanted to say bye to you. I'm leaving."

"You are?" Teddy asked disappointedly.

"Afraid so." Spencer sat down on Teddy's bare bed. "I still think you should come to Denmark during the summer."

"I can't. My parents would definitely not allow it unless they came with me or my older brother came with me."

As they were talking, PJ was overhearing their conversation from outside the room. _So they are dating_, PJ thought to himself. PJ decided to walk into the room when it sounded safe.

"Okay, what else do I need to bring down?"

Teddy released the hug she was giving to the prince and looked at her brother. "Oh, uh, can you actually go throw away everything in the corner for me? It's all garbage or warn out items."

"Sure thing, sis."

"Just think about it, Teddy." Spencer said. "I need to go, my driver's down stairs waiting for me." Spencer gave his girlfriend a kiss and then left.

Teddy sighed as she went back to packing. PJ came back in moments later and leaned against the wall.

"So how long have you and pretty boy been dating?" He asked.

"Huh?" Teddy asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not stupid. I know you two are dating."

"You overheard us, huh?"

"Yeah, so for how long?" He asked.

"Honestly, since winter break."

"That long? That's been like five months."

"Wanna know something else? I went to Denmark with him during spring break for like two days but I left early."

"You what?"

"His family, the king and queen, wanted to meet me. But I left early like I said before. Please don't tell mom and dad. They will ground me. Spencer wants me to visit him during the summer but I know mom and dad will for sure not allow it."

"Do they like you?" PJ asked. "The king and queen?"

"I guess… The king said I am prettier than Spencer described me as. I don't know. I need to finish packing so we can get on the road."

"Would you want to spend the summer with him?" PJ asked.

"I mean my boyfriend is on the other side of the world so it wouldn't be horrible."

"Let's make a deal." PJ said. "I'll help you sneak away without mom and dad knowing if…"

"If what…?" Teddy asked.

"If you bring me back Danish bread."

Teddy stared at her brother and chuckled. "Just bread? Fine, I'll bring you back Danish bread, would you like Danish cheese and meat to go with it?"

"No… just bread." PJ said.

"Fine… How are you going to help me then?"

"I'm going to tell mom and dad you and me are going on a road trip in my PB&J truck."

Teddy started to laugh. "Why in the truck?"

"Because I'm actually going to do that with Emmett for the whole summer."

Teddy rolled her eyes. "Fine."

The next day, Teddy and PJ arrived back at their parent's house at around three in the afternoon. Everyone was happy to see Teddy since they haven't seen her since New Years. Once Teddy had everything brought in the house, she and everyone sat down in the living room.

"So PJ and I are planning on going on a road trip together this summer." Teddy began.

"Yeah, we're going to take my PB&J truck cross country." PJ added. "Emmett's coming along too."

"Teddy, are you sure you want to tag along?" Amy asked.

"Mom, I'll be able to see the world. Don't you want me to? I know you and dad wouldn't let me do it alone or with Ivy unless her parents tagged along. Plus, these two boys need me and my brains or they won't survive."

"You do make a good point. PJ, you and Emmett aren't the brightest people."

"Well thanks." PJ said sarcastically.

"Very well, honey, I suppose you could go."

After they talked more about it with their mother, Teddy went down to her room and sent Spencer a text telling him she'll be able to come in three days. He was happy and couldn't wait to see her. Even though he just saw her the day before, he missed her a lot already and was happy she found a way to come.

* * *

><p>Back in Denmark, Spencer found his parents to tell them the news.<p>

"Good news, Teddy said she can come in three days." Spencer smiled. Both his parents looked up at their happy son. "Isn't that great?"

"So you and her worked things out?" The queen asked. "The last visit didn't turn out well."

"Yeah, we worked things out long ago and I blame Vienna for that. She's the one who kissed me."

"You can't blame Vienna all on that one, son." The king began. "If I recall, you ignored her completely at your party."

"I know, that was wrong of me and it won't happen again."

Three days later, Teddy arrived in Denmark. Spencer ran down when he got word that his princess had arrived. He picked her up and spun her around as he gave her a hug and kiss.

"I've missed you." He murmured in her ear.

"It's just been like five days." Teddy said as she was placed back down.

"I still missed you. I can't stand being away from you." Spencer held her hand and guided her up to her room. "How did you convince your parents to let you come?"

"Oh, uh, my brother and I sort of devised a plan that tricked them. You see he and his friend were planning on going on a road trip the whole summer and I said I decided to tag along. Long story short, they think I'm with my brother, somewhere in the states when I'm actually here with you."

Spencer shook his head at his girlfriend. "You're bad."

"I've always been like this." Teddy smiled.

Teddy entered the young prince's room and sat down on his bed. She looked around the room and saw nothing has changed since her last visit.

"So I think you forgot something last time you were here." Spencer said. He took the diamond necklace out of the nightstand drawer and placed it around Teddy's neck.

Teddy smiled and placed her hand on top of it. "The necklace."

"I think you mistakenly left it here."

Teddy chuckled. "I most certainly did."


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm still shocked you're the same size as my sister." Spencer laughed. "My sixteen year old sister."

Teddy rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "Is this hat really necessary?" She asked.

"If you don't wear the hat, you'll just look silly in that dress."

Teddy was wearing a pink sundress with a matching floppy hat.

Teddy chuckled. "Why do I even have to go? Why can't I stay here and wait for you to get back?"

"Because I want to show off my sexy girlfriend." Spencer gave Teddy a kiss on her cheek. "Come on, we need to go."

Teddy nodded and she and Spencer went down where his family was waiting for them. They all gathered into the car and were driven to the boat race event.

When they arrived, paparazzi were taking pictures of the royal family as they exited the car. Spencer held Teddy's hand and took her to a where a group of his friends were.

"Oh so this is your American girlfriend." Lance said. He looked head to toe checking Teddy out. "Good going Spencer."

"Where did you two meet?" Eleanor asked.

"I was seated beside Teddy in our Literature class the first semester and I was immediately attracted to her because she wanted nothing to do with me." Spencer smiled.

"Really nothing? You didn't care about a prince sitting next to you?" Eleanor asked.

Teddy shook her head. "Surprisingly no. I was actually mad I was seated next to him. And then he kept acting like a creeper, kept following me and trying to hang out with me and my friends."

"How did this happen then?" Allison asked pointing at the couple.

Teddy smiled. "He sent me a bouquet of red roses with a little note but at the time being I didn't know it was from him because he didn't sign his name. I met him in our school's gardens at ten pm and then I reluctantly let him in to be friends and over winter break we decided we're going to date. My family, besides my brother, still doesn't know we're dating though. They don't know I'm out here either. They think I'm on a road trip with my brother. They would definitely disapprove if they found I'm dating Spencer."

"How do you know?" Eleanor asked.

"They specifically told me I hope you're not dating Spencer. I don't care though and won't when they find out which probably be soon if they see these photos being taken of us."

"Hopefully they won't." Spencer said. "We'll catch up with you guys later. Come on, Teddy."

Spencer locked his hands with Teddy's and walked her over to a private, shady area away from everyone and they sat down on the grass, leaning against a tree, staring out into the waters watching the race.

Teddy sighed as she laid her head on Spencer's shoulder. "I miss my family."

The prince kissed his girlfriend's temple and rubbed her arm. "How long do you think you'll be here for?"

"I don't know… Probably not as long as I planned to."

"I'm happy you're here with me."

"Me too."

Later that day, the royal family and Teddy arrived back at the palace. Teddy changed into her clothes and gave the outfit she borrowed from Scarlett back to her, thanking her for letting her us it. Teddy walked back into Spencer's suite and lay down in the bed beside him. Spencer placed his book down on the nightstand and turned, giving Teddy a kiss.

"You know I love you, don't you?" He murmured.

Teddy smiled and murmured back, "Yeah, I do. I love you too."

Spencer smiled and gave Teddy another kiss. Spencer started to take his shirt off. Teddy swallowed as she stared at him. _What is happening_, she thought. _I hope it's not what I think_. _Am I even ready for this? _Teddy was nervous because she had a feeling she was about to have sex with Spencer. It's no secret, but maybe to Spencer, that she is a virgin. Spencer started to take her shirt off. Her heart was beating really fast.

Once both their clothes were off, Spencer continued to kiss Teddy as he put a condom on. Teddy let out a whimper and locked her legs together, when she felt Spencer go in her. Spencer placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." He murmured.

Teddy stared up into Spencer's sensitive blue eyes and nodded for him to continue. He started to pump, grunting with each stroke. It was obvious it wasn't Spencer's first and obvious it was Teddy's. Did she even want Spencer to be her first? It doesn't matter know because he is now.

Throughout the time of doing it, Teddy wondered why people say this gives you pleasure. So far all she is receiving is pain but I guess it's because of it being her first time. With each stroke she felt pain and as he sped up, the pain grew exceptional. Maybe it will hurt the first couple of times and then it'll start feeling good once you're used to it. Teddy felt uncomfortable the whole time of it. She wasn't ready for this but obviously Spencer was. She was relieved when it was over. Spencer lay beside her panting and Teddy turned onto her side with her back facing Spencer.

"That was amazing." He said breathlessly. He turned his head and looked at Teddy. "What's wrong? Did you not enjoy it?"

"I'm just tired." Teddy replied. Within minutes, she fell asleep.

The next day Teddy woke up with her crotch still in pain. She assumed she would be in pain for a couple of days. She got out of the bed and took a quick shower and got dressed. Spencer gave Teddy a kiss on her cheek from behind as she applied makeup to her face.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked. He noticed Teddy wasn't like her usual self.

"Just a bit sore from last night." Teddy replied.

Spencer turned the shower on and jumped in. "Did you enjoy last night as much as I did?"

"Probably not as much as you did."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I don't know about you, but I was mainly receiving pain the whole time." Teddy walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed. She looked at new messages on her phone.

A couple of minutes later, the young prince walked out with a towel wrapped around him. "You should have told me. I would have been gentler or stopped."

"No, its fine, I'm happy you enjoyed it. I'll probably enjoy it next time, if there's a next time."


	13. Chapter 13

"Fine be like that, PJ. Mom is going to be suspicious of I come home without you."

"Teddy, listen, just say you wanted to come home sooner."

"Whatever I'll figure something out. But if I go down, I'm taking you down with me." Teddy hung up and continued to pack her suitcase angrily. All Teddy wanted PJ to do was to meet her back in Denver and he couldn't even do that.

"Are you sure you have to leave?" The prince asked.

"Spencer, this last month has been amazing but it's now time for me to go home. I need to spend some time with my family before school begins."

Teddy finished packing and carried her suitcase down. The family's driver carried her suitcase out ot the care while she said her goodbye's.

"Thank you for allowing me to come and opening your home to me." Teddy said to the king and queen.

"We hope you'll come again." Linda smiled. "You've been a wonderful guest."

The driver came back in and told Teddy it was time to go. Teddy gave Spencer a long hug and Spencer gave her a kiss.

"Have a safe flight. I'll miss you." He murmured into her ear.

"Me too, I'll see you when school starts."

Spencer and Teddy kissed once more and then she left. The king and queen stared at their son.

"You didn't tell her you're not going back?" Questioned his father.

"Spence, you need to tell her." His mother said.

"I can't, not yet… She'll be heartbroken." Spencer said. He ran up to his room and lay in his bed.

* * *

><p>The cab pulled up to Teddy's house. She paid the driver and walked up the house very slowly thinking what she'll tell her parents. She used her house key to let herself in and saw her mother on the couch on her laptop.<p>

"Oh, Teddy, you're back." Mom exclaimed. Teddy closed the front door and walked over to give her mother a hug. "What are you doing back so soon?"

"Oh, uh, I just uh, I missed you and everyone so I bought a plane ticket and flew back home. PJ and Emmett are still on the road trip though."

"Well I can't blame you if you had enough of those two after a month. Where did you guys go?"

"Oh, uh, we went just went around you know? I think PJ and Emmett are somewhere in Nevada right now. They dropped me off in Las Vegas. Is dad still at work?" Teddy asked changing the subject.

"He should be home in a few. Oh and we've been meaning to tell you. You're father, he rehired Beau."

"What, why?" Teddy whined.

"I would think you would be happy he's back."

"Mom, he came to Yale wanting me back a few months ago and called me bitch because I said no because I have a boyfriend."

"What, you have a boyfriend? Who?"

"He's just some guy I met in one of my classes who I really like. We've been dating for a couple of months but let's not get off topic. Dad needs to fire Beau."

"Honey, your father really likes Beau. Beau is the only one who will listen to his bug stories without complaining. And it's not like you'll be hanging around him, you're father will. Teddy, don't you want your father to be happy?"

Teddy sighed and took her phone out to text Spencer to tell him she had arrived. "I guess…"

"Good, now tell mama about your boyfriend." Amy smiled.

"Oh, well, uh, his name is, uh… You know what mom, I'm not going to lie to you. I'm dating Spencer."

"The prince, Spencer?" She asked.

Teddy nodded. "Look, I know you may not like this, but I really like him and he loves me, mom. He specifically tells me each day over the phone or through text he loves me. Don't you want me to be with someone who cares and loves me?"

"I'm not mad, just hurt you wouldn't tell me. Teddy, I'm your mother."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"How long have you two been a thing?"

"Honestly, about six months. I mean it could be longer but about six months was when we actually made it official." Teddy looked up off her phone. "Mom, I really like him. He's really sweet and funny and smart and understanding. He cares and does thoughtful things for me unlike my past boyfriends."

"Well as long as you are happy, then I'm happy for you."

Teddy smiled. "Thanks."

"Is he back in Denmark?"

Teddy nodded. "But I'll see him soon enough since school will begin in a month."

But little did Teddy know Spencer wasn't coming back to Yale. He made a deal with his parents that he would attend one year of school in the States to see how it goes and then will finish at some school in Europe. Spencer knew he should have told Teddy while she was there, but he didn't want to lose her. He had a feeling she would have broken up with him and went back home with a broken heart. He thought telling her over the phone or by webcam or email would be easier but it wouldn't be the best choice.

**Ohhh, what's going to happen to Spendy? I hope you liked this chapter and remember to review! And before you ask, no I did not forget about my other story. I know one of you people will ask about and I'll update it sometime soon. I'm just more interested in this story at the moment. Umm… Yeah, so I hope you are liking this story so far. Don't be shy to leave a review. Don't forget to follow and favorite, you know if you wanna. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

"About that... Uh, there's no easy way to say this but…" Spencer didn't want to tell Teddy but he knew he had to especially with school approaching fast. "But, uh, I'm not coming back."

"What, what do you mean?" Teddy asked. "Oh, I know, you're just messing with me, huh? Ha Ha Ha, nice try babe."

"I'm serious. I've been meaning to tell you, I just didn't know how. I made a deal with my parents a year ago to let me attend school in the US because I wanted to. They said they would let me attend one year but after that, I would have to attend a school of my choice in Europe."

"What, you've known for a year and just telling me now?" Teddy asked. "Did you not have enough balls to tell me this to my face?"

"Teddy, I'm sorry, I just knew you would be upset."

"No, I'm upset because you didn't tell me. You know what Spencer, maybe this is just a sign telling us we shouldn't be together."

"Don't say that, Teddy, I love you and want to be with you. It's just my parents... Teddy, I made this deal with them before I even knew you existed."

"But Spencer, I can't do a long distance relationship especially with someone who has a seven hour time difference than me. We'll never get to talk. We should just break up."

"Teddy, we could make it work."

"Spencer once classes begin, I won't have time to talk over the phone or webcam with you or anything. When I'm out of my classes it's going to be like midnight your time. When you're out of class, I'll be in class. It just won't work."

"Let's just try."

"Spencer, I'm sorry, I can't. It'll be too hard and I'll miss you too much." Teddy had tears running down her face. "Let's just remain friends."

"Friends? Teddy, that'll be too hard." Spencer paused. "Teddy, I love you."

"I'm sorry, Spencer." Teddy hung up and cried into her pillow.

Teddy loved Spencer deeply just like he did with her but she knew she wouldn't be able to survive if she had to do a long distance relationship with him. She knew she would never be able to see him, talk to him, do anything with him. Who knows when the next she'll see him would be. Teddy knew she definitely couldn't sneak away again to Denmark like she did two times already to visit Spencer. Teddy cried in her room for hours before her mother came down to get her.

"Teddy, honey, it's time for dinner." Amy said. She looked over at her daughter laying hopelessly in her bed crying her eyes out. "Oh, honey, what's wrong?" Amy walked over to her daughter and lay beside her, wrapping her arms around her eldest daughter, comforting her.

"Spencer and I broke up." Teddy cried into her mother's chest.

"Oh, honey, what happened? I thought everything was going great."

"I-It was, b-but he's not c-coming b-back to Y-Yale." Teddy cried. Teddy sat up and wiped her eyes. "He said his parents would only allow him to attend one year of school here. I told him I couldn't be in a long distance relationship so I broke things off with him."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Spencer walked down into the library where his parents sat. He paced back and forth in the room.<p>

"I hope you both are happy." Spencer said angrily. Both the king and queen looked up at their obviously hurt son. "Teddy broke up with me."

"I'm sorry, Spence." His mother replied.

"No you're not. Mother, I love her and now I lost her." Spencer shouted. He had tears running down his face. "Please let me attend Yale."

"Son, you know we can't allow that." His father replied.

"How come? Why can't I?"

"You know exactly why, Spencer." His father said. "We agreed, to make you happy, you could attend one year in the States but that one year is up. We made a deal and we are keeping that deal."

"Father, we made that deal before I met Teddy."

"Spencer!" The king raised his voice.

"Fine, father, let me be miserable for the next three years." Spencer stormed out of the library and into his room. He slammed his door shut, locking it and stared out the window at the night sky. He was remembering the first time Teddy met him in the garden's of Yale, and walked around hands locked, laughing and talking.

_"Really? Sticky notes in your principal's office?" He asked laughing. "Oh, you're such a badass."_

_"I'm such a rebel, you need to stay away from me princey." Teddy laughed._

Spencer sighed and walked over to his closet. He packed a suitcase of clothes and snuck out of the palace. He had to see Teddy, he had to be with her and if this is the only way to be able to, then shall be it.

* * *

><p>Teddy wouldn't leave her room and continued to cry. Her mother couldn't even get her out to go to Super Adventure Land with the rest of the family. Teddy heard her doorbell right but she didn't get up to answer it. Little did she know the person at the doorbell was the prince.<p>

Spencer sighed when nobody answered the door. He remembered, if Teddy would be home, she would probably be in her room down in the basement. I remembered there was a window above her bed. He jumped over the fence and found that window, seeing Teddy crying her head out in her bed. He knocked gently on the window that caught Teddy's attention.

Teddy couldn't believe her eyes. She thought she was seeing things. She rubbed her eyes and opened the window. The young prince climbed down and gave Teddy a hug and kiss on her lips.

"Teddy, I'm so sorry." The prince said.

"What are you doing here?" Teddy asked. She rubbed her eyes with the sleeve of her robe and climbed back into bed.

"Teddy, I snuck away. I needed to see you, to be with you. I love you."

"You snuck away for me?" Teddy asked.

"Teddy, I love you. I don't care what my parents want, I just care what I want and that is to be with you." The young prince kissed Teddy again.

"Spencer, as much as I am happy to see you, you shouldn't be here. I don't want you getting in trouble just so you can be with me."

"Teddy, I don't care if I get in trouble. What are my parents going to do to me? I'm an adult and can do my own thing."

"No, Spencer, I don't want them to hate me because you are rebelling against them. As much as I want you to stay, you should go back to Denmark and finish school there."

"But Teddy…"

"Spencer, I'm still going to be here three years from now, four years from now. If we really love each other, we would wait until we can be with each other."

Spencer nodded and gave Teddy another hug. He spent the rest of the day with her and the next with her also since he should probably make the most of it if he won't be able to see her in a while. They both agreed to remain friends and later on, if they are both single, they could try them again.

**One more chapter to go and it's going to be like a four year later one. I'll actually probably post it tonight if I finish it. Okay, so leave me a review and I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

Three years had gone by. Slowly, she and Spencer lost contact with each other. The last time they probably actually talked was two years ago. Teddy sighed as she sat with her graduating class. Teddy thought about what could have been. She hasn't been dating since the prince, but for some reason she had always been kept up to date with him from the media. As far as she knew, he dated two girls after her. It must have been nothing serious since he and those girls broke up. As far as she knew right now, he was single.

Teddy and the rest of her journalism department, who was graduating, stood up and got in line to accept their diplomas. It took fifteen minutes for Teddy to get to the front to receive hers. She could hear her family and her college friends making so much noise when she walked the stage and was handed her diploma.

After the ceremony ended, Teddy found all her friends who graduated to say goodbye to them since she probably will lose contact with them all like she did with Spencer.

"I'm going to miss you all." Teddy cried.

"Group hug!" Kathleen exclaimed. All the girls gathered in a circle and hugged each other. "Promise me we won't lose in touch."

"I promise." All the girls but Teddy said.

"Teddy?"

She looked up and smiled. "I promise."

They all took group pictures on their phones and then headed their separate ways. Teddy should be happy because today was her graduation day, but for some reason, she wasn't. Teddy took her heels off and carried them as she was looking to join her family.

"Teddy!" She heard a familiar voice shout. She looked through the ocean full of people but couldn't see anyone. _Great, I'm hearing things_, she thought. "Teddy!"

She looked up and saw the young, brunette, prince running over to her. Teddy started to smile and dropped everything she was holding and ran into his arms. She started to cry but this time it was happy tears.

"I've missed you so much, Teddy." The prince murmured in her ear.

"I've missed you too, Spencer." Teddy just couldn't believe her eyes that her prince was here after all these years. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled and picked up her items she dropped to the ground. "I came to see you graduate." The young prince handed Teddy everything she had dropped. "I hope you didn't think I had forgotten about you."

Teddy shook her head and smiled. "I haven't forgotten about you either."

Spencer locked his hands with Teddy's, and took her to the gardens of Yale where their relationship actually started and they sat down on the bench, where it all began. The prince turned Teddy's face to the left and gave her a long, passionate kiss.

"I never stopped loving you, Teddy." He murmured.

Teddy smiled and stared up into his blue eyes. "Me either."

"I have something for you." The prince said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. Teddy couldn't stop staring at that box. "Teddy, the first second I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were the girl for me. Yes, I didn't know you at the time, which was crazy, but once I did, I loved you even more." Spencer paused and opened the box, revealing a diamond ring. "Teddy Duncan, will you marry me?"

Teddy started to cry as she nodded her head. "Yes, yes, yes!" She exclaimed. Spencer placed the ring on her finger and they kissed. Teddy's phone started to vibrate which made Teddy pull away. "Crap, my family is looking for me. We're going out to a celebratory dinner." Teddy got up and stared at her new fiancé. "Come with us."

Spencer smiled and they walked, hand in hand, to find Teddy's family. Teddy ran over to her family and gave them all a big hug. She had taken off the ring just so her family wouldn't freak but she would definitely tell them over the dinner. Teddy's family was surprised when they saw the prince and Teddy together. As far as they knew he was out of the picture and had no contact with Teddy which was correct up to now.

The Duncan's and Spencer took two cabs to a restaurant to celebrate Teddy's graduation. All throughout the dinner, Teddy couldn't stop talking and looking at Spencer. She had missed him dearly and needed to catch up with him. By the time dessert had arrived, she decided it was a good time to tell her family about the engagement since the majority of her family is always happy during dessert.

"So, umm…, I have something to tell you all." Teddy began. "Spencer and I are getting married."

**The End! I hope you enjoyed this story and remember to review and favorite! I'm surprise it only took me a week to write :p Okay, so now I have a question, sequel or no sequel? **


End file.
